Exposing a Hentai
by Kanna37
Summary: Shippo's ready to try his hand at messing with his hentai friends - but is the group really ready for Shippo? And Inuyasha begins to wonder, just how innocent is Kagome, really?


**Exposing a Hentai**

Disclaimer: The lawyer standing over my shoulder with a whip says I have to say it again - so here goes: I do own, oops I mean, I do NOT own the characters of Inuyasha, nor do I make any profit from these stories. (Sorry, Freudian Slip there.) I suppose I'd better mention that I do not own Freud, or his slip, either.

---oOo---

Shippo paddled along in the water quietly, lost in his thoughts as the girls talked softly. It had been a long day, with several battles, and finally, they were able to relax, and most importantly, wash off all the youkai guts.

Swishing his hand through the water idly, he sighed. It was time to start putting his little ideas into action - he wanted to see just how well he'd figured out all this hentai stuff. He really didn't understand what all the ruckus was about - why Inuyasha wanted to grab Kagome's backside, or her chest - he didn't even bother wondering why Miroku would want to - the man was crazy, so there was no use thinking about him - but anyway, the whole thing was a mystery.

But it was a fun one, though. For whatever reason, the whole guy likes girl thing was enormously funny when you were on the outside looking in, and could play with everyone's minds. And Shippo was a master at illusions and all other sneaky things, so it was only natural that he'd want to try his hand at this.

Looking around suspiciously, he caught a new scent, and eyes narrowing, he realized that the smells belonged to the two resident hentai males. Miroku was hiding in the bushes, and Inuyasha was up a tree... and with a wicked grin, Shippo noticed that the branch he was in was directly overhead - in other words, if Inuyasha fell, he'd land almost directly in Kagome's lap - her very _naked_ lap.

Snickering gleefully inside, he thought about it, and then, slowly making his way over to the edge of the spring, he casually picked up a small rock, and played with it for a few minutes... and then with lightening fast reflexes, threw it straight up at Inuyasha, hitting him in the head, at which point he yelped...

And all hell broke loose.

Both girls screamed, Sango leaping up and throwing a boulder at Miroku, who'd fallen backwards out of the bushes at the sudden noise, and Kagome let loose with the mother of all sits - landing Inuyasha straight onto her very naked lap, just as Shippo had thought.

He quickly paddled to the edge furthest from the activity and snickered hard at the chaos going on in front of him, both males pleading every excuse under the sun, and the girls screaming about hentai's and smacking the guys around, while still trying to hide their rather impressive attributes.

He shook his head. Even with all this, he still didn't understand the fascination... but it sure was fun!

---oOo---

Later that evening, after the girls had calmed down and gone back to the camp, the two guys got their turn in the hot spring, and relaxed backward against the sides of the spring with heavy sighs. Thanks to that debacle earlier, they were both sporting several bruises and bumps - and both had plans to get their hands on a certain kitsune youkai.

Both knew full well that he'd been the one to give them away, and Inuyasha in particular was highly upset that he'd gotten smacked for being a hentai. The bottom line was, that tiny terror had ruined his hentai-free record with the girls, and that was making him angry, since now, it would make his job even harder... because now, his very innocent Kagome was suspicious of him.

Both males sighed morosely at the thought of what heights they'd have to go to now to get their hands on their girls...

---oOo---

Kagome and Sango had stern looks on their faces as the men walked back into camp, and exchanged glances, secretly filled with glee. That had actually been fun - but they could never admit that, so instead, they put on their 'insulted' faces, and prepared to berate the guys again.

"Inuyasha! What were you thinking? I never would have believed that you'd pull something so hentai! Have you no shame?!"

"Feh. I didn't wanna look at you, wench, what the hell are you talkin' about?"

"W-well, I didn't want you looking, so there! And anyways--"

"But, Kagome," interrupted Shippo, a sweet, innocent look on his face, "I don't understand. I heard you talking to Sango, and you said you wished Inuyasha would share your bath with you, and Sango agreed that Miroku could, too. And Inuyasha and Miroku were talking about wanting the same thing. Why are adults embarrassed to share their baths? I mean, it would be quicker if we all bathed together, wouldn't it?"

The two males looked at the two females, who were by now blushing twenty different shades of red, and Inuyasha began to wonder just how innocent Kagome _really_ was - and then suddenly, everyone was staring at Shippo...

And _not_ with friendly expressions.

---oOo---

Kirara watched as the four supposed adults chased a tiny kitsune around the camp - and stretching out her paws, arched her back and yawned, then curling up, proceeded to stare at her friend's antics with a bemused expression.

Finally, with a mental shrug, she closed her eyes.

_People, _she thought. _Who understands them?_

---oOo---

A/N: So... now we start to lose a little bit of the innocence - I wonder how Kagome's gonna talk her way out of this one and keep Inuyasha convinced that she truly_ is _the innocent little flower he thinks she is? Ja Ne!

Amber


End file.
